


Taco Tuesdays

by makersnado



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makersnado/pseuds/makersnado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wade, we are not keeping it.”</p><p>“But Petey…he loves you! And tacos!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Tuesdays

“Wade, we are _not_ keeping it.”

“But Petey…he loves you! And tacos!” Deadpool whined, holding up a small kitten. He had found it roaming the streets, meowing at people that had food in their hands. Never much of a people person, Wade did have a soft spot for animals, specifically, small, hungry kittens, so he had given the small critter a small bit of meat from his taco and from there on, the fuzzball had followed him home.

“Wade…” Peter groaned, staring down the small gray creature, green eyes watching brown. “You know we don’t have the time to keep a pet…”

“Yes we do! I’ll take care of it! You won’t have to lift a finger, I’ll feed him, pet him, pick up the crap and all! Please, Petey, don’t you love me?” The mercenary whined, pulling the kitten close to him, two pairs of doe eyes staring down Spider-Man.

“Ugh, okay, you know what, fine. But you’re digging your own grave here.” With a sigh, Peter gave in, running a hand through his hair. “He needs a name, then.”

“Um…Taco!”

“…Taco?”

“Taco.”

“We’re naming our cat Taco?”

“Yeah! I mean, we met over a taco. And he liked it. And he’s small and lovable, just like a taco!” Wade excitedly rambled, holding the kitten up to his face, “You like that, Taco?”

“Mew…”

“He loves it!”

With a sigh, Peter walked over to the two and looked down at the kitten, tentatively reaching his hand out to pet the kitten. Taco leaned his head up to meet the man’s hand and closed his eyes, purring softly, “Welcome to the family, I guess.”

“Hear that, Taco? We’re a big, happy family! I’ll be the daddy, Petey will be the mommy and you can be our little baby.”

“We’re not an actual family, Wade…And why am I the mom?”

“Cause you’d make a perfect wife, duh. And you say I’m the silly one.”

“You are the silly one.” A small smile on his lips, Peter leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Deadpool’s lips, “Now go book Taco some vet appointments.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

-o-o- 

About a week later, Taco was officially deemed healthy and proudly strode through Wade and Peter’s shared apartment, a red collar around his neck. Wade was out for a job (no killing, though, that was their number one rule in this relationship), so Peter was left alone with the small creature. He was slowly getting used to the small creature, even though it had a habit of napping on Peter’s papers when he was trying to study and stealing his snacks. But even with the flaws, Taco was nice to have around, keeping Peter and wade company when the other was gone.

“I’m gonna go have a bath and you, mister fuzzball, are going to behave yourself, yeah?” Peter informed the cat, slightly amused when the creature meowed back. It had probably been influenced by Deadpool, always making some noise back when someone talked to it. It was a pretty cute habit, even Peter had to admit.

So he got up from his chair, lifting Taco off his lap, where the kitten had decided to nap a couple hours ago. The man set Taco down and walked off to the bathroom, kitten curiously following behind. What was up with cats and following people to the bathroom, anyways? 

As he reached the bath and went to turn on the hot water, Peter saw something that made him let out a little squeak of surprise. There was a spider in the bathtub. A big-ass freakin’ spider. It was ironic, really, that Spider-Man of all people didn’t like arachnids, but hey, one had caused him quite the crisis some years ago. Peter considered drowning the thing, but a soft meow from beside him made the man reconsider.

“Hey, Taco, you wouldn’t be up for a little hunt, would you?” He suggested, lifting the cat up and setting him in the bathtub.

The kitten looked around for a moment, confused, before a movement caught his attention. And so, the fight was on. Taco pounced and pawed at the spider for a couple minutes before finally catching it and…ugh…eating it.

“You’re a little monster…”

“Mew”

“I know, I know, thank you, Taco.” With a smile on his lips, Peter scratched behind the kitten’s ear and set him back on the bathroom floor before finally starting the bath. As the water poured in, he decided to give the kitten a snack as a gift for clearing out the bathtub, so he walked off to the kitchen, kitten still curiously following behind.

-o-o-

“Petey…Why is your ass so hairy?”

“Um…You’re groping the cat.”

“Oh.”

Honestly, by now it wasn’t much of a surprise when Taco showed up at the most unexpected places when Wade and Peter were cuddling, watching tv or anything else as long as there was space for the fuzzy creature. It had been about two months since Taco arrived to live with them and Peter wouldn’t give the cat up for anything. They had really bonded over the past few weeks. Wade’s dialogues with the cat, Peter cleaning off fur from all his clothes and the three of them sleeping together just felt right by now and it really was great. Somehow, the small creature had actually managed to bring the two men closer together. Taco Tuesdays were a weekly event, where the men would eat, you guessed it, tacos and the kitten would get to wear a small  sombrero Wade had ordered off the internet.

Peter wouldn’t really admit it out loud, but having Taco actually made it feel more like they were lovers than just superheroes rooming together. It just felt right.


End file.
